Elizabeth Sherwood
}}. | Weight = 130 lbs. | Eye Color = blue | Hair Color = blonde | Born = 2260s decade | Affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | Parents = Cestus III casualties | Occupation = officer | PrevAssign = navigator, & | Assign = navigator, | Rank = ensign | Icon1 = | Insignia = Shoulder rank pin insignia. | altimage = sherwood (Who's Who).jpg | altcaption = }}. }} Elizabeth Sherwood was a 23rd century Human woman who joined the Federation Starfleet in the 2280s decade. Biography Sherwood was a young child when her parents were killed by a Gorn attack on Cestus III, an event that motivated her to join Starfleet in an attempt to protect others from such tragedy. Enrolled in Starfleet Academy in the early 2280s, Sherwood was among a group of officer-cadets who were instructed by Captain Spock. By the year 2285, Sherwood had been awarded an officer's position on Spock's training vessel, the . In that year, the starship was attacked by Khan Noonien Singh on the . After Rear Admiral James T. Kirk took command of the situation, Sherwood remained a navigator on the Admiral's senior staff after the event. In particular, Sherwood benefited from observations of Kirk's command style of extreme confidence, a trait that had eluded her under Spock's tutelage, as his instruction stressed technical brilliance. Kirk gave Sherwood opportunities to join landing parties to further her experience, with noted improvement in her performance. ( ) Sherwood was manning the helm station on the bridge in 2285 when Admiral Kirk ordered the Enterprise to Organia to investigate the causes of the Federation-Klingon War of 2285. Sherwood commented that the planet had disappeared, a comment that Kirk dismissed as being a statement of the extremely obvious. ( ) Sherwood was a member of the landing party to Beta Epsilon VI on stardate 8163.5, where she correctly ascertained that the civilization had been influenced in violation of the Prime Directive, when she noticed refined metal agricultural equipment that would have been impossible given the Beta Epsilon inhabitants had only a "B" rating on the Richter Scale of Culture. The cultural contamination became worse as the natives had seen phasers in operation and knew of their effectiveness. A native military leader, General Decton, slugged Sherwood and took her phaser pistol, using it to reignite the planet's recently stalled war. Kirk and crew were able to rectify the situation by recovering the contaminator, Captain Phillip Hodges, and using his knowledge of the natives' religion to transmit a message telling them to disregard some of the advanced technology they had seen. ( ) When a shapeshifter was loose aboard the Enterprise, Sherwood was assigned to shadow Lieutenant Saavik, as all crewmembers were paired off in a "buddy system". Kirk and Doctor McCoy found the impostor in a corridor, disguised as Saavik. Under questioning, the faux Saavik claimed that Sherwood had run some errands, leaving Saavik alone only to obtain food. ( ) On stardate 8180, Kirk ordered Sherwood to key into the helm of the stolen Vulcan starship Konga with a prefix code, but Sherwood's attempt failed, as the Konga pilot, Saavik, had changed the code. As part of a ruse, Kirk ordered power cut to make the ship appear to be adrift, and then had Sherwood restore power after Saavik had fled. ( }}) After the Enterprise returned to Spacedock, Sherwood and the rest of the junior cadet staff were temporarily assigned to Starbase 13 to await reassignment. After Admiral Kirk stole the Enterprise to return to the Mutara sector, the junior officers were curious what had happened to their former ship and senior crew. The situation took a turn for the worse when the starbase was attacked by the mirror universe . Sherwood assumed a post in the space station's operations center, and reported to Commodore Garrett when Captain Lawrence Styles was found adrift in the shuttlecraft Genghis. When Kirk returned to the starbase on the , Sherwood joined several other former ''Enterprise'' crew in offering their services helping him use Excelsior to retaliate against the mirror invaders. Sherwood took Excelsior s navigation station, plotting a course for the ship to intercept the captured bird-of-prey, which had been commandeered by the mirror . The Excelsior succeeded in disabling the Imperial Starfleet's ability to invade the counterpart universe by instigating a conflict with the Terran Empire confronted on three fronts by a Terran Rebellion, the Klingon Alliance and the Romulan Republic. Upon arriving home, the Excelsior surrendered to a fleet led by Styles, and Grand Admiral Stephen Turner confirmed Kirk's continued command of Excelsior, with Sherwood remaining aboard as navigator. ( ) With Commander Nyota Uhura in command, around stardate 8907, Sherwood reported Romulan ships exchanging fire during an outbreak of a virus that caused insanity in a Romulan commander, Tra'et. Shortly thereafter, the Excelsior met with the , and Captain Styles came aboard to take command of the vessel, at the order of Fleet Admiral Lance Cartwright. Kirk's senior staff was to be taken into custody, but they had escaped aboard their Klingon bird-of-prey. Kirk left a message for Sherwood and her classmates from the original Enterprise cadet crew wishing them well as he went into exile on . ( ) After Excelsior returned to the Federation, Sherwood was detached from the vessel and was eventually assigned to newly-demoted Captain Kirk's command aboard the . She took over a bridge station when the bulk of the senior staff were kidnapped by Harry Mudd around stardate 8931.2. ( ) On stardate 9212, the Enterprise arrived at Christophi IX for shore leave at the Starbase 30 planetside facility. While on leave together, Ensign Sherwood became close with Ensign William Bearclaw, and the pair explored their appreciation of a holoproduction of a piece of literature, Jonathan Lord. Bearclaw had been worried that Sherwood was more of a book person, but it turned out they were both fans of the holo adaptation. ( ) On stardate 8983, Elizabeth helped her friend Nancy Bryce prepare for a surprise bachelor party for Nancy's fiancé, Konom, where Nancy would be painted green and disguised as an Orion slave girl to test his fidelity. Nancy and Elizabeth also discussed wedding plans, with Elizabeth agreeing to be Nancy's maid of honor. Unfortunately, three of the senior staff (Scotty, Chekov and McCoy) had spiked the punch with three separate liquors (Scotch, vodka and Romulan ale, respectively). The potent drink quickly ruined the party, with Konom snapping at Sherwood and Bryce as he became disoriented and angry. In defense of his new girlfriend Elizabeth, Bearclaw confronted Konom and a fight ensued, with many crewmembers joining the brawl, which ended when Captain Kirk arrived and was injured by a flying bottle. The incident led Kirk to reconsider discipline in his crew. ( ) One of Kirk's first decisions was to inform Bearclaw that he would shortly be reassigned, due to his continuing behavior problems and fights with other crewmembers, which was something Bearclaw was not willing to discuss with Elizabeth. Also, as Elizabeth worked on planning for Nancy's wedding, Konom began to question his upcoming mixed marriage as the crew had discovered a Klingon-Human hyrid, Kobry, whose growth had been severely stunted by genetic abnormalities. Konom and Bearclaw both went on a possible suicide mission on the shuttle , with Bearclaw going so far as to stow away on the shuttle to prove his worth to Captain Kirk. The mission was a success and both men returned to the ship, and the marriage went ahead as scheduled. ( ) After the wedding, Elizabeth confronted Bearclaw about his behavior, and Kirk informed them both that Bearclaw's actions were about to lead to his transfer. When Kirk was stabbed shortly thereafter, Sherwood told Bearclaw of the incident. Bearclaw seemed pleased that the captain had been hurt, saying only "Good riddance". When Kirk regained consciousness, he reported that it had been Bearclaw that stabbed him. Sherwood witnessed security taking a stunned Bearclaw to the brig, and asked them what had happened. Meyer informed her that he was accused of stabbing the captain. Sherwood tried to talk to Bearclaw, despite the warnings of other officers that he was bad for her career. Eventually she gave up trying, leading Konom to comment that Bearclaw had lost his last friend on the ship. Bearclaw himself dreamed of being court-martialed by the crew and being found guilty while defence attorney Sherwood nonchalantly played with a yo-yo - showing how much he felt their relationship had fallen. In the end, it was discovered that a shapeshifter, Fleet Captain Garth of Izar, had taken Bearclaw's form to stab the captain. ( ) Service record Appendices Connections Background Sherwood was created by writer Mike W. Barr with artists Ricardo Villagran and Tom Sutton drawing her for the first time. Who's Who in Star Trek incorrectly lists Sherwood's first appearance as "The Wormhole Connection" in [[Star Trek (DC volume 1)|DC's first series Star Trek]] #1. In actuality, her first Star Trek comic appearance was issue #3, "Errand of War!". In the first three issues she appeared in or was mentioned in, she was referred to as "lieutenant", but she began being addressed as ensign in "When You Wish Upon a Star...!", and remained at that rank for the rest of the series. It's possible that her cadet rank was provisional or the she was demoted for some unseen issue, or that it was simply a mistake by the authors. While Who's Who listed Sherwood as a navigator, in many of her appearances she sat at Sulu's station, which is normally identified as the helm, not navigation. Sherwood's first name was not revealed until issue #43, "Getaway", written by Mike Carlin. In Who's Who in Star Trek, her profile was illustrated by Curt Swan and Joe Rubinstein. Appearances and references Appearances * * * * }} * * * * * ;2286 * * * * * * * }} References category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet navigators category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel category:uSS Excelsior personnel category:2260s births